


forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

by birdiemma (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, F/M, Girl Direction, Kids, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, at the end, best of both worlds in this one, father harry, finding out she's pregnant, fluff with plot, girl!Louis, kinda just louis though, no beta we die like men, straight smut, the cutest thing ive ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/birdiemma
Summary: in life, there are very few opportunities for giddy happiness and sickening anxiety to coexist within a single brain.over the last seven minutes, louis has learned that waiting for a pregnancy test to develop is one of those moments.ORgirl!louis finding out she's pregnant; fluff and smut ensue.





	forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two hours while listening to "what a heavenly way to die" by troye sivan on repeat. hella impressed by it.
> 
> you may cry of happiness.
> 
> title from "what a heavenly way to die"

In life, there are very few opportunities for giddy happiness and sickening anxiety to coexist within a single brain.

  


Over the last seven minutes, Louis has learned that waiting for a pregnancy test to develop is one of those moments.

  


Two weeks ago, Lou had missed her period, which is not usually a big stressor, as she knows her body is no stranger to dismissing pattern and fucking with her, but, this time she was hyperaware of the unprotected sex they had had three times a few weeks prior while visiting Harry’s parents.

  


A stupid pair, these two are.

  


Today, Louis had woke at the ungodly hour of seven just to spend five minutes throwing up in the toilets before whining to Harry of back pain and waking him to massage her neck and shoulders.

  


She briefly considered what this meant, but didn’t want to work herself up until she had messaged her closest mate, Zayn, for a second opinion.

  


The two later went out and bought four different pregnancy tests, of different expenses, appearances, and brands, after Zayn expressed mutual concern.

  


Seven minutes ago, she held multiple sticks of different colours and lengths under herself on the toilet as she peed onto them.

  


Now, she waits.

  


Two of the tests have a five minute development time, the others of the four instructing double the wait for results to show. Louis kept all four face up on the counter for those ten minutes while she stayed sitting on the floor to prevent early peeks; all the results will be shown at the same time. Three of the sticks are supposed to display a double line if positive, while the remainder will show crossed lines.

  


She waits, as her boyfriend, Harry, sits in the other room on his phone, presumably.

  


Louis had gotten out of the shower over seven minutes ago now, but leaves the water running to prevent suspicion from Harry on what’s taking so long. Louis stays inconspicuously sat on the floor, eyes trained to only move between the tile and the digital clock display on her FitBit to track the time, waiting for eleven twenty-one to stand up and approach the tests.

  


At age twenty-two, a child is one of the last things she needs so young, but, Harry has always talked about having a family to great extent and the young couple is doing quite well for themselves financially at the moment, Harry modeling part-time while beginning his career as a statistician; Louis is in university for a job in education, but has recently sold her first manuscript and is on the final steps of a screenplay. The two definitely  _ could  _ provide for a child at the moment, if they wanted to do so, but Louis won’t daydream too in-depth before even mentioning her scare to Harry.

  


Shaking her head out of thought, Louis looks down to her wrist to see the time now reading eleven twenty-two, a full minute beyond when she’d agreed with herself to check. Standing up with more excited urgency than her little body could handle, made obvious by the vertigo that puts waves in her vision.

  


Louis puts a hand over her eyes and opens up a tiny sliver between two fingers over her left eye. She lets that eye form into a squint where she can only see a sliver through and faces it onto the sink, still unable to see the laid out sticks.

  


She grabs the top one, rectangular shaped and flat, the most generic of them all. She holds it to where she could  _ just  _ read and sees it.

  


Two red lines.

  


Her heartbeat increases. A smile forms.   
  


Picking up the second, one with slightly more shape but still a distinguishable cheap, plastic, unreliable feel to the handle area, bringing it closer two her.

  


Two purple lines.

  


The third she reaches for was the most expensive of the bunch, she remembers herself and Zayn being upset with how much money they unexpectedly spent at the drugstore that afternoon.

  


Two red lines.

  


Louis feels her heart rate increase to the point of her eyes bouncing with it a few times per second.

  


The final one felt heavy-duty; while still keeping that made-in-China feel on the exterior, Louis had decided to buy this one because it looked like one her gynecologist would prescribe, trust-worthy.

  


It takes the most willpower to bring this one into her view, but, when he does, his heart almost stops as the biggest face-breaking smile she’s ever felt overtakes any expression of worry or impatience.

  


A cross.

  


A blue cross.

  


A small diagram farther up the stick tells Louis that crossed lines means  _ pregnant. _

  


Louis is pregnant.

  


“Oh my God, oh my God,” she whispers under her breath.

  


The hand used as a blindfold strays away from over her eyes and moves it to her mouth. Tears well up in her eyes.

  


She  _ has  _ to tell Harry, like, yesterday.

  


“Haz, baby,” she calls out. Her voice is so dazed, she hardly even knows it.

  


Attempting to open the door, she faintly hears Harry get up from the bed in a rush to walk over to where she rushingly opens it. Her boyfriend looks confused and concerned when she first sees him.

  


“Baby, I’m pregnant. You knocked me up, darling, I’m having your baby.”

  


As the sentence goes on, Harry goes from confused to more confused to a confused and happy. Lou’s heart is beating a million kilometers per breath and her thoughts are running quicker than light; at the same time, she can’t focus on a single one, not knowing her baby is inside her-- that  _ Harry’s  _ baby is inside her. God, how could she ever be expected to stop smiling ever again?

  


“I,--” Harry tries, unable to find the words. Instead, he hesitantly moves closer and wraps his arms around the small girl gently, awkwardly bending down to nuzzle her tummy. He manages a dreamy, ‘babygirl,’ instead of a full reaction sentence.

  


Louis giggles a little, watching her boy kiss her stomach while latching his arms around her torso. 

  


“Amazing, innit?” She says, not letting speech falter her smile.

  


He nods, then begins to murmur sweet words into the pregnant tummy.

“Mine. You’re so good, Lou, gosh; my sweet girl, carrying my sweet baby. So lovely, both of you. I love you both, my two babies; my big baby and my little baby, gosh…”

  


Harry’s words are slightly slurred in a voice Louis had recognised as his pretty-crying-- the good kind of crying done by Harry, Lou is thankful this isn’t an ugly-cry situation. 

  


“Your baby-- your babies,” Louis says, smile prominent in her voice.

  


Harry chuckles. He lets his  _ gigantic  _ hands move from the small of her back to the front of her stomach, not breaking contact during the shift. He stands back onto his feet and kisses Louis on the lips once he steadies himself. “My two babies.”

  


Louis doubts she’s ever seen Harry-- or anyone, for that-- smile so big.

  


Except for baby herself.

  


“Your two babies,” Louis assures. “So you want them?”

  


Harry nods. “Of course, I’m already attached. My little love, this one is.” He pats her stomach for emphasis. 

  


“Looks like I’ma have some competition for your attention, love,” Louis whispers as she leans in. Her tippy-toes allow her to rest her forehead on Harry’s.

  


Gently, the boy shakes his head. “We’re both gonna give our baby tons of attention. Then, when she naps, you’re my baby to spoil.”

  


“Hmm,” she drags as if to contemplate his answer, “sounds perfect, darling.”

  


Harry kisses Louis again, this one lasting a few seconds longer. “I love you.”

  


“I love you too,--” Louis kisses him again.-- “And this pup loves you.” She looks down to her stomach.

  


Harry’s eyes follow his girlfriend’s. He leans down, pressing a kiss through a t-shirt to just above Louis’ belly button. “Love you more, honey.”

  


The boy softly wraps his hand around Louis’ and guides her to the bed. They lay next to each other in a comfortable silence; Harry fondles his girlfriend’s stomach with tender, prodding hands and mild kisses while she plays with his hair over her ring finger. She wraps a strand around the bottom, squinting her eyes to imagine the dark wrap over it as a wedding ring one day

“You’re so lovely, ya’know,” Harry praises, moving his head up to be closer to Lou’s face.

  


Her resting smile grows into a smirk. “Yeah?”

  


“Best girl in the world,” he affirms. Lou smiles at that.

  


“Best boyfriend in the world.”

  


Keeping his eyes deep into Louis’, Harry reaches down and grabs the girl’s left hand, circling his thumb around her ring.

  


“I want to be your husband one day,” he says quietly, a heavy blush capturing his fluffy cheeks.

  


“I’d hope so, you’re my baby daddy.”

  


He laughs, face flushing further. “Shut up. You know what I mean, baby.”

  


She giggles back. “Innit…”

  


“I think you’re having a girl,” Harry says with excess confidence. “I can feel it.”

  


Louis shakes her head. “Definitely a boy. Mommy knows best.”

  


Pouting, Harry argues, “nuh-uh. Daddy knows when he has a baby girl.”

  


Taking pity on him, Louis frowns too, and kisses Harry, pouty lips to pouty lips.

  


“Guess we’ll find out.”

  


“Guess so.”

  
  


That night, they fall asleep entangled in each other. The next morning, Louis wakes up feeling more loved than she ever had in her life.

  


The first identifiable feeling Lou had after regaining consciousness was unmatchable happiness. The second, of course, was unmistakably Harry’s top lip against her clit; the best way to wake, if she’d say so herself.

  


“Haz, baby,” she managed, voice raspy and breathy. She heard his moan more than felt it between her thighs.

  


She spread her legs wide, the farthest her fat, unathletic arse can get to a horizontal split, except for bent knees, of course. Harry licked just above her clit, close enough to cause a spark but not as intense as the boy usually gets while licking her.

  


He moves his tongue outer lips and teases the hairless, shaved skin-- Louis had remembered to do so in the shower yesterday to make the most out of the presumed time she could before her stomach got too fat and round for her pussy to be reachable. Harry seemed to love it, though, near-literally eating it up.

  


Moving around and under, Harry had seemed to be keeping from anywhere too close to give Lou any  _ actual  _ pleasure, letting slick and blood build up in her cunt steadily until she reached maximum desperation, until Harry would lick over her clit for just forty seconds intently before fucking her.

  


God, Louis wants to be fucked. She needs Harry’s come filling her up-- she’s got nothing to lose anymore, eh?

  


“Harry, fuck, Harry,” Louis had whined desperately, now pulling the boy’s hair  _ hard  _ to make him look up at her. “Fuck me, holy shit, get your cock in me already.”

  


Harry knew she was a bossy little thing, quick to obey-- he enjoys teasing her, manipulating her body, taking the lead quite often, but they have a mutual understanding that princess always gets what princess wants, and right now, princess wants his cock inside of her.

  


Obediently, Harry asks, “do we need a condom?” He’s already begun to reposition both himself and his girlfriend.

  


“Why the bloody fuck would we need a condom? Can’t knock me up twice, can ya?”   
  


_ Really bossy _ , Harry got it now.

  


“Okay, kitten, just one sec, then, love.”

  


He pulls away from the bed to remove his own pants, falling asleep in loose joggers and boxer briefs-- slightly overdressed for Harry but necessary in the relentless February cold. Louis was only wearing panties under a sweater of Harry’s, and he had already moved the thong, and likes the idea of Louis wearing him in a bunchy hoodie, hardening at the sight of such a  _ tiny  _ girl overwhelmed in clothing lightyears to big for her. 

  


After sliding down his bottoms and discarding them to the floor, Harry climbs back onto the bed and leans over Louis, who’s in her same exposed position showing off her dripping cunt. Harry growls possessively, roughly placing two fingers onto her swollen clit, giving the first direct contact of the morning. Louis lets out a surprised moan as Harry declares, “mine.”

  


Lou couldn’t agree more.

  


Seconds after starting up a torturous rhythm of the pad of his fingers onto the girl’s most sensitive area, he looks down and bites his lip as he tries to guide his cock into her hole the best he can with no supporting hands.

  


As soon as the leaking head of his cock gets encased in the smooth, wet heat of Louis’ cunt, he groans deeply, pushing a few more inches in suddenly to chase the feeling.

  


The couple love doing it without a condom, not getting the opportunity, or, rather, balls to very often as pregnancy has been a risk and Louis can’t get on the pill, but the heat is much more intense and Louis can insist that Harry’s already generously sized cock feels inches bigger and deeper, even though the opposite is technically true with the lack of a rubber.

  


Even though intercourse had only just begun, Harry has already pushed himself in balls deep-- he knows his girl can take it, Louis is always so good for him-- and Lou’s high and needy whines mimic those of a pornstar who’s nearing climax.

  


“Fill me up, fuck me, fuck me, cum in me, use me, daddy, Harry, fuck me.” Louis lets out a seemingly endless stream of chants, only letting down when she has to cry out from overwhelmed pleasure, which encourages Harry to fuck her deep, hard, quick, selfishly focusing on how his cock feels, but not missing the girl’s high moans and pleas to be used.

  


Harry allows himself to indulge, fucking into her roughly, leaving bruising marks all along her exposed neck and closer to her ear, and praising contradictions of, ‘my good little whore,’ or ‘so slutty for me, kitten’. After a few minutes, he decides Louis coming is what he needs to push himself over the edge, so he lets his rough hand toy at her clit for a few minutes until she weakly announces her approaching orgasm and Harry nods, approving her to topple over the edge, and that’s it as she  _ screams _ .

  


The tightening around his cock and his babygirl’s pleased noise and face is all it takes for Harry. His cum gets released into her deeply and he feels  _ even more  _ wetness around his cock as he lets a pleased sigh.

  


Louis is the bestest.

  


He pulls out carefully, making sure he can keep as much of himself inside of her, knowing this is how he got her knocked up a few weeks prior. He’s content with the fact that his girl is completely full, of his baby and his seed.

  


Louis is his best girl.

  
He tells her just as much.

  


*

  


The following August, Louis delivers a baby girl, as Harry knew he would-- the couple had held off finding out the gender, placing bets to be discovered only when their pup was born, and Delilah Jo Styles was born healthy in the only small hospital in Louis’ hometown, her family wanting to be present to meet the new baby.

  


Unsurprisingly, it only took eleven months for Louis to get knocked up again, this time on their wedding night, luckily enough.

  


By age twenty four, Louis had three babies, a sweet daughter, Delilah Jo, and the twin boys, Jamie Taylor and Elijah Harry, alongside her darling husband.

  


Life was perfect; he wished he could’ve predicted such a magical outcome the night spent anxious on the bathroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hit up the tumblr
> 
> i am in desperate need of betas, as you may be able to tell. if you're willing, find me on tumblr @colourmelou or instagram @colormelou
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated dearly
> 
> thank you! :)


End file.
